


巧艺

by sparethat_spider



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparethat_spider/pseuds/sparethat_spider
Summary: *舅甥互相缺德
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Lord Shimura, Jin Sakai & Yuna
Kudos: 2





	巧艺

**Author's Note:**

> *舅甥互相缺德

*  
“......父亲！”

境井仁推开草庐的门，差点没就地跪下。屋里暗暗的，唯有窗缝透出的一缕阳光照在面前人的面庞之上，跟他相似却又不同的一双眼睛烟笼雾罩地盯住他，像极了几十年前父子诀别的那一幕。

仁犹疑的往前跨了一步，室外猛烈的阳光还停留在眼睛里，让他根本看不真切。  
“父亲？”

此时能摸到刀柄是一种莫大的慰藉，坚实的慰藉。妖魔鬼怪魑魅魍魉，都不能逃过这样的一柄刀。........但如果真是父亲呢？内心隐秘的愿望也能成为现实，故去的人们重新回到故土的怀抱。从前有这样的故事，但如果在此时此刻突兀的实现，未免太过讽刺。

门扉在身后自然的合上，薰物的气味浓盛起来，神志被颜色，声音，气味所幻化的那种东西所迷，境井家最后的武士眨了眨眼睛，不可思议的闻到一股血的腥气和土的腥气。  
“父亲..........”

他又往前跨了一步，步子因为迈的太大听见衣绔发出不祥的响声——但他成功的一步跨过了那个边界——鼻尖触到冰凉的纸面，松墨的味道直冲脑门，人却也清醒多了，所有的幻象和气味都消失，他的眼前重新明亮起来。  
那只是一幅画。

一副画得极为精美，足可见画师精湛功力的画像。画中的境井一正端坐榻上，博冠峨带，微微带着笑容，俨然是境井仁记忆中的威严又仁慈的模样。

武士愣在当地片刻，仪态全失的倒抽一口冷气，猛地伸手想把画卷摘下来，手触到纸面时又颓然落下——无论如何，父亲总是要尊敬的罢。  
他退后三步，恭敬的对画像鞠了个躬。

*  
“让我也看一眼！”  
“干嘛干嘛，按顺序来，别抢！”  
“.......境井大人这到底是在干嘛，泉港还去不去了？”  
“是啊，都枯坐三五天了，咱们还有救吗？”

城岳寺最大的那个房间房门紧闭，门口堆坐了一群人，争相偷窥门缝，结奈凭借灵巧的优势抢到了第一个，坚二三下五除二把背负的竹兜解开扔到一边，凑到结奈头上去看，来帮忙的僧兵典雄因为身材宽大，根本挤不到门前，只好手搭凉棚，管中窥豹一样的远远往里面望一望；至于石川老师，则倚在房门边，嘴里叼一根（不知道冰天雪地哪寻摸来的）芦苇叶，边假装自己不在意房间里的事情，边说风凉话。

他们一行人驻扎在此处已经好一段时间了，按照原来的计策，境井仁偷偷南下给舅舅送求援信之后，他们就应该厉兵秣马北上去讨伐蒙古人。但自从志村城回来之后，境井仁就把自己关在房间里好几天不出来，饭食也是由仆妇帮忙送进去。就连结奈去叫他，也不开门，只说自己有要紧事在忙，让他们先自便。

但这种敷衍话怎么瞒得过他身边这些朋友，在不训练的时候，他们便会挤到境井仁的房门口想方设法看看他在干什么。  
然而收效甚微，几个人轮流看了一圈，最后汇总情报——  
结奈：“地上好像到处都是纸团”  
坚二：“好刺鼻的墨味，比我那劣质酒味还浓”  
典雄：“嬷嬷跟我说这几天送进去的饭菜没有吃多少，好浪费”  
石川老师：“纸团，墨水，吃不下饭.........莫非是？”  
结奈：“不可能”  
坚二：“如果是我，我会选择喝醉了事”  
典雄：“？是什么？”  
...............

根据目前有限的情报，众人分析讨论一圈也只能得出“境井仁写情书写不出来把自己关在房间里挤牙膏食不下咽寝不安席”这个极其荒诞的结论。  
讨论不出来，便只好作罢，大家作鸟兽散各干各的去了，左右武士大人做事还是有底限的，不会做什么对情势不利的事。

大军开拔前一日。

“成了！！！”  
不知道谁一声吼，树上的乌鸦都惊飞了一片，结奈正在湖边取水饮马，远远看见一片乌鹊惊飞还以为有敌情，吓得骑上马就往回飞奔，路上差点撞倒路人若干，还没到寺里，就看见武士大人一边忙忙地叫人牵马来，一边兴奋的朝她挥手。

结奈跳下马来，还没来得及仔细问，武士大人先发话了。  
“你们明天先走！不要等我，我去办点事直接去泉港跟你们会和！”  
“........？”  
“还是定好的那天！”仁的脸因为兴奋微微发红，下巴上沾着一点墨迹。结奈伸手用拇指帮他擦了下，摸到下巴上硬硬的胡茬。  
“我现在就走了，你们照顾好自己！帮我告诉其他人！”武士顺势拉住她的手摇了摇，又笑了笑，然后毫不拖泥带水的放开，骑上马一溜烟远去了。

等听到喊声的众人丢下手上的活计赶来的时候，看到的就是已经风中凌乱的结奈。

*  
志村城最高的楼阁上，志村大人端坐在桌前，坐得十分之周正——面对大名也不过如此。面前的桌上平摊着一封书信，落着他的款。

“境井大........境井仁到了”仆童来报，看见他的脸色，又连忙改了说辞。  
志村大人威严的点了点头。

境井仁走了进来。  
境井仁在他对面跪坐下来。

两人沉默对坐了半柱香。  
沉默是今夜的月色真美。  
沉默是他们的脸色真差。

最后还是做长辈的先开口了。  
“这信是你写的？”志村大人用发抖的指头指了指桌上的东西。  
做小辈的也不甘示弱，境井仁慢慢从背后拿出个画轴，啪地展开。  
“这画是您画的？”

*  
结奈在一个隐蔽的位置蹲下来，弓箭木质的柄捏在手中传来温热又踏实的质感。可是没有看到武士的影子，也没有地头驰援的军队。泉港的夜晚冷而萧肃。  
政子夫人把众人召集在一起，谈论了一些不用说大家也知道的事。因为对境井仁抱有深切的信任，因而众人还是决定在黎明前发起最后的进攻，不论他是否在场。  
又因为是最终的一战，直接关系着此地所有人的命运，战场上又瞬息万变，万一天有不测之风云——

“结奈！”  
大家正气氛凝重的打算说些临别之前的话，例如“我死了你也要继续”“你是我见过最勇敢的战士”之类的，以示互相鼓励和同袍的情谊，却陡然被一个意气风发的声音打断。  
众人回头，看见境井仁从崖上一跃而下，身后跟着男鹿家的队伍。  
大家都很高兴又多了战力，但又总觉得哪里不对。可武士大人没有多说什么话，只是跟他们解释了接下来的安排，之后就把众人都赶去做准备了。结奈悄悄把他拉到一边，“你舅舅呢？”  
境井仁（罕见地）神秘的笑了笑，说这就是舅舅派来的先遣队，至于舅舅本人么，可能因为不想见他就没露面。  
结奈听了差点给他一拳，这当中必然有不对劲的成分，但一涉及到志村的事上，武士大人就变得遮遮掩掩，声东击西，也不是一天两天，所以结奈瞟了一眼那边的男鹿家，只是低声再问了一句：“真的没有问题吗？”  
境井仁很郑重其事的点了点头，给她保证没有问题。  
结奈松了口气，说那我就去给坚二信号了。  
仁点点头，片刻又把她拉住，很严肃的说：“希望我们后会有期。”  
结奈真的给了他一拳。

火是从中军烧起来的，一直绵延到渔村的另一边，众人在雪地里跟力大势沉的蒙古士兵缠斗起来，境井仁觑了个空子，顶着漫天的火箭从屋顶悄悄溜过去，上了望楼，一眼就看见对面——志村大人领着人从正门进来，仁想起那封巧言令色的书信，多少有些心虚地蹲下，但舅舅并没有往这边看，他正盯着对面，面色阴沉的吓人。  
仁转头一看，是男鹿家的人——完了。

志村大人在原地沉思了几秒钟，很快的做出了反应，他恢复了正常的神色，并说了几句鼓舞人心的话，挥了挥手让身后的兵众先散开。然后自己直接朝男鹿家主那边走了过去。

本来在仁的计划中，他并不确定舅舅会不会来，来了之后又多久会和他们汇合………众人的会面理应在蒙古大帐的门前，但没能料到因为各方面都进展顺利，因此会如此之快。  
唉，世事岂能尽如人意！只希望舅舅能不计前嫌，帮他这一把。  
境井仁认命的叹口气，从另一个方向跳下，看了看志村大人和男鹿家并肩战斗的背影，咬咬牙往蒙古兵营更深入的地方去。

*  
那一天后半夜的时候，舅甥两人坐在志村城的望楼上看星星。  
那封信和那副画放在一旁，信上的笔墨纵横淋漓，熟即而流飘曳而下，志村自诩他自己也未必能写的那么熟练恣意。那副画......画中的人物天人之姿，栩栩如生，仁从未在岛上见过如此精妙的画笔。  
“我.....”  
两人同时开口，仁适当的闭住了嘴，志村摇了摇头，看了他一眼，“你长得很像你父亲。”  
仁下意识望了一眼画轴的方向，月光柔和的铺在摊开的卷轴之上，境井一正的面容在冷白的光中显得如幻似梦，不甚真切，远望去说是境井仁自己也不为过。  
仁叹了口气，“舅舅大人，看见这幅画之后，青海村我是不会再回去了。”  
志村也叹了口气，“有了这封信，从今日起，我也不再是地头。”  
他拿过那封信又放在手里借着月光读了一遍，开始念道“‘尽事全力，成世全心’，写的不错，我教你的那些都用上了，学我的字迹也学的很像。一定花费了不少时间吧？”  
境井仁目光躲闪的嗯了一声，本以为又会受到诘难，然而志村接着念：“‘乞已本职，还其旧居，多谢简书，请避贤路’*这很好，男鹿家都没看出什么破绽来。”  
境井仁感到一股窘迫袭来，又想到在城岳寺仓颉造字般的那几个日夜，凭空生出些勇气：“仁才疏学浅，那时也只是想象舅舅大人的为人处世，会写出何等辞句，再加的确事出有因，才出此下策。无论如何，请舅舅毁了这封书信吧，我会去向将军解释.......”  
“为什么？仁写出了我的心意。就这样呈给将军大人吧。”志村的声音听起来并未有任何不满和怨忿，只如平常谈论食物与天气一般。  
境井仁有些惊讶的抬起头，“舅舅？......这不过是让男鹿家参战的权宜之计，我本来打算去向将军承认这是我........”  
志村大人将一只手按在他的肩上，让他不要再说下去。  
“那幅画并不是我最近画的，也不是为了让你不要再回青海村。那画啊，是想说吾辈太累了。”  
“舅舅.......”  
“信是假的，画也是假的，但谁又能说其中没有一丝真的东西？”  
“难道舅舅真的想放弃..........”  
“你走吧。”志村挥了挥手，“会有将军派来的人接替我的位子，也会有人来继续寻你，但既是战鬼的话，你一定有办法吧。”

境井仁走到楼下的时候，望楼上的火烛还悠悠的亮着，志村大人的身影被栏杆遮挡住并不能看见，城里此时一片寂静，连鸣虫的声息也无。他轻轻的走到城门边，想着走出这道门便永不能再回头，也无法再与唯一的亲人相见，一时间再迈不出一步。

“舅舅！”  
志村被去而复返的侄子惊了一跳，“为何还不走？”  
“请舅舅和我一起走吧！”  
境井仁努力压抑住内心的激动，规规矩矩的跪坐好，双手紧压在膝上，向志村大人提出这个请求。  
志村说不出话，这场景与他向年幼的境井仁伸出手去之时一模一样，只不过调换了角色。一时之间只觉得物换星移，天边的月亮还在照着，却照的不是最初的人了。  
那副画还在手边，画上的人静静的微笑，丝毫没有被岁月侵蚀的痕迹，志村将它拿在手中，仔仔细细的裹好。  
他顿了一下，将之捧给境井仁，“那你，准备好了吗？”  
年轻一些的武士恭敬的接过来，像小时候那样点点头，只不过这次他有了非常肯定的答复。

“我准备好了。”

**Author's Note:**

> *互相缺德之后他们一起去哪了呢，当然是道不行乘桴浮于海了（  
> *书信引自《史通》外篇 忤时，简单说来就是辞职信


End file.
